


My Computer Broke and I Know Nothing About Technology (Day 5)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Annoyed Mycroft, I don't know what to do, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenagers, Teenlock, bugging Greg for Mycroft's number, help me, stop blinking stupid cursor, what is this computer doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchanged prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Computer Broke and I Know Nothing About Technology (Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



> Sorry it's late, but enjoy!

John stared at the blinking cursor on the otherwise empty screen.

"Yes, I know something's wrong, but I don't know how to get it back," he said, glaring at the slightly pixelated arrow. "I'm not Sherlock Holmes."

John had seen Sherlock in quite a few classes where the computer (or projector, or printer) had broken down. He had scoffed at all of the school's technicians, and fixed the problem in half the time it took any of them to even work out the issue. Needless to say, he was not popular with the three men that lived in the tiny office next to the main staircase. As John was thinking about Sherlock fixing technology, he realised that, unlike he had previously thought, he might actually be able to get Sherlock's help. He fished around for his phone (which was working fine, thankfully) and called Greg.

"Greg, I need Mycroft's number."

"What?"

"Mycroft's number. My computer's lost the plot so I need to get Sherlock to fix it."

"Haven't you got his number, yet? And what makes you think I have Mycroft's?" John didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Greg knew his more than well enough to see the face John was making even though the phone. John had a very particular and very effect 'stop being a moron' face that the whole group knew extremely well. "Fine. I'll text it to you. But if Myc gets mad, I'm saying you forced me."

John grinned triumphantly at the victory over his friend, but also at the new nickname for the eldest Holmes brother. He heard Greg's very put-upon sigh and pictured the eye-roll that accompanied it, and thanked his friend, who hung up.

Despite Greg's apparent annoyance, John's phone buzzed in under twenty seconds, with a text that consisted only of a number, followed by two hyphens separated by an underscore. John grinned again and saved the number as Mycroft H (although he doubted he would meet any other Mycrofts), then called it.

"Hello, who's speaking?"

"Is this Mycroft Holmes? It's John Watson, Greg Lestrade's friend." John heard faint surprise in the older boy's voice when he answered again, inquiring as to why John was calling him. "I was wondering if I could speak to Sherlock. I'm sorry, I don't have any other way of contacting him." John heard something muttered about walking across the road and knocking on the door obviously being too hard that he didn't really understand, and then Mycroft calling for Sherlock.

Sherlock sounded somehow more surprised than Mycroft when he found out John was on the phone for him, but he didn't seem too bothered by John's request for technical help and said he'd be there in a minute. John thanked him and hung up - he didn't think there was any reason to wait until the phone had been handed back to Mycroft. 

Sherlock was very quick in getting here and John expressed his surprise at the speed when he met Sherlock at the door. Sherlock rolled his eyes and pointed behind him to a house on the other side of the road, a little to the left and said that he lived at number 221. John recalled Mycroft's mumbled comment and understood.

He let Sherlock up to his room, and to the computer, where the cursor was still blinking impatiently at him from the middle of the blank screen.

John had been sitting there for fifty-two minutes, trying to work out how to fix the computer before thinking of calling Greg. Sherlock solved the problem in about fifty-two seconds, and it left John blinking like the cursor had been. Sherlock straightened.

"Just a simple bug. Quite easy to fix really. No problem."

"Simple… Easy…" 

"Do you want my number, in case it happens again?"

John definitely wanted Sherlock's number, if not quite for the reasons Sherlock stated, so he handed over his phone and waited for Sherlock to type his number in and send off a text to himself so he could save John's number to his own phone which he had apparently left at his house. Then he said goodbye, and disappeared outside. John watched him walk across and into the house he had indicated earlier and wondered how he had never realised their proximity before. His phone buzzed.

'Next time call me, Mycroft's an idiot'  
-SH


End file.
